User talk:Skipper733/Archive 4
I am not on at 4:30 due to a club i have joined. MLN Elves will always be active, Do to my block i will not be able to access my store you will be helped by leinardo I can't access any other page on this wiki so talk here. This is my talk page.-- 16:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) feel free to talk.-- 17:37, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hello skip I'm upgrading the shops stock.-- 00:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you nastajia12.-- 01:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oh and Happy birthday skipper-- 01:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yes HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!-- 01:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks nastajia12 thanks legoguy.-- 01:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Your Welcome!-- 01:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Well hope you like your first archive legoguy.-- 03:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) You had birthday? Oh sorry I didn't know. Happy Birthday Skip good old chap! :) 17:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Happy Birthday! 17:42, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Guys it was on the 18th. -- 00:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Well looks like I started something... Ummm oh yeah skipper How do you get that font Can you make me one?-- 01:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) What font do you want?-- 01:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Herculanum Please. Thanks skip.-- 01:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I'm on it.-- 01:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Doesn't work how about:comic sans ms...-- 01:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 01:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Happy birth day. (one day dint affect right) 04:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ha ha. thanks german.-- 13:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Happy birthdayDenholm1999 (talk) 08:36, September 13, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 BUYING Can I buy a Glatorian Seal?-- 16:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Which one?-- 16:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) P.s. I cannot send you the acctual seal but I can send you the items required to get it.-- 16:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :: Hey I'm the waiter silly I'm suppos't to take the order! -- 17:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Heh heh heh! right you are but you have to be active more :).-- 17:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Okay fine.-- 17:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Glad you see things my way.-- 17:39, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well back to the trade, so have you decided which glatorians seal you want?-- 23:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Yes Tarix's Seal.-- 01:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Alrighty then I'll give you an ancient spear mail it to Tarix to recieve your Seal. It will cost 25 clicks.-- 02:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 12:12, 21 August 2009 (UTC) did you get it?-- 14:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Yes and I gave the clicks-- 15:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Good doing biussness with you.-- 15:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Good with you as well.-- 23:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hope you like your page!-- 23:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I do!-- 23:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Gypsum How much is it for Gypsum? 17:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Cool_Kid_555 Depends, Our waitress is helping people out with rank 5 networkers. her name is Nastajia12 Befriend her if you haven't already and ask her to put up a stone golem...she will then block everyone on her friend list except you. just click on her stone golem mod and you will be rewarded with gypsum I can't tell you how much though.-- 18:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll help you. just tell me when to block.-- 18:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC) It takes about 30 clicks per gypsum. Oh and skipper happy belated birthday! -- 22:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks leinardo.-- 23:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Job? Would you like a job at my store?-- 23:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Depends I would like to be a waiter also whats my pay?-- 23:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm How bout 10 clicks a day.-- 23:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) No... i'll work for free. :)-- 23:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay than!-- 23:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC) great!-- 23:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Please Can you please put your pic under my pic in the store?-- 23:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure buddy.-- 23:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) pipe well I'm back from my camping trip, so I will send you the pipe BTW your birthday is on the 18th right? (reading your talk page) WOW mine was on the 17th!!! 14:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :thanks joeman200 i will give you the clicks a bit later when they regenerate.-- 14:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ok that's fine-- 14:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) how much is it?-- 14:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Template Hey skipper733, Would you know how to put the legoguy template on my userpage? Because my page looks pretty bare compared to yours. Thanks. 04:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Oh okay done.-- 13:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks 20:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked Why did you block me?- 14:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh it was part of a trade with one of my buddys I'll unblock you in a sec.-- 14:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) price, the price for a pipe (for you my buddy) only 20 clicks! :-¶ -- 14:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Great thanks buddy =) what do you want me to click on?-- 22:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) BZPower Do you want to join it?- 11:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No sorry but I do like reading it once and awhile :).-- 13:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) AH MAN!- 13:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Whats BZPower?-- 14:50, 28 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your oppinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) An RFA already?-- 12:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yep. He has 1,000 edits and a RFA.-- 12:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah... but you know admins warn vandals fix codes, etc I am truly sorry but i don't think he's ready yet. :(-- 12:54, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Same with me.-- 12:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe he coyld be an admin but until i see some admin work being done than my vote may change :(-- 12:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Me as well.-- 12:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Just read my vote its much more explanatory.-- 13:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I read it.-- 13:04, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah its too bad. maybe if he tryed at a different point in time... he doesn't have much Experience right now.-- 13:18, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeh... Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. hang on.-- 22:41, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Codes First digits of pie are: 3.14159 26535 89793 23846 26433 83279 50288 41971 69399 37510 The grandfather paradox is a proposed paradox of time travel first described (in this exact form) by the science fiction writer René Barjavel in his 1943 book Le Voyageur Imprudent (The Imprudent Traveller). Nevertheless, similar (and even more mind-boggling) paradoxes had already been described, for instance by Robert A. Heinlein in "By His Bootstraps". The paradox is this: suppose a man travelled back in time and killed his biological grandfather before the latter met the traveler's grandmother. As a result, one of the traveler's parents (and by extension the traveller himself) would never have been conceived. This would imply that he could not have travelled back in time after all, which in turn implies the grandfather would still be alive, and the traveller would have been conceived allowing him to travel back in time and kill his grandfather. Thus each possibility seems to imply its own negation, a type of logical paradox. I got this from From here. -- 06:10, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Very good you have won 92 clicks tell were they go later in the day.-- 13:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I saw the sentence in the RC. And when I get the Crest module I would like the clicks. -- 22:45, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :The Grandfather Paradox does not exist, since it was made by people who do not understand Temporal Mechanics. If you went back in time and killed your grandfather, then your grandfather would be dead, your dad (or mom) couldn't have existed and neither would you. You would still exist, however, in the time-period where you killed your grandfather, since you are exist in that time as well. 23:13, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes but I wanted the theory. Plus the grandfather paradox is a theory that is instilled to prove that time travel is impossible. though the theory itself is non functional to any other use and there fore is not relevant.-- 02:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Pools As said on my talk page, could you please click on my Gauntlets pools instead of the symbiosis module? That gets us both more bricks, as then I can go and click on yours as well. Also, if you could spend about 100 of the clicks that you use to put on the symbio on my Pet Robot instead, it could help a lot. Thanks, 23:15, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Okay i'll click your gauntlet pools once each but the pet robot I am not as active do to school so i may not be able to do that. (I will still click the symbiosis.-- 02:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I meant to click the pet robot instead of the symbiosis. Then I could click your t pools, and we would get more grey bricks that way. Just limit you pet robot clicks to 100, and then let me harvest. ::i see well in that case sure!-- 13:21, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Poll How do i put a poll on my page? 02:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Title Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Option 5 Forms: Title Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Option 5 :Ask if you need any more help. 02:52, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks. 02:54, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Clicks Actually, you can just click my Symbiosis Mod. If you could, please also click each of my Transmuting Pools once. Thanks! :Yeah it doesn't get very many bricks the other way. Symbotic module Hi there. It's me, drogdo9. Can you PLEASE put me on your symbotic module? I'll send you a nebular crystal. :I'm sorry drogdo9 but i don't have the symbiosis module. Visit my store and I'll see what I can do.-- 12:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Trans Pools Hello, could you please click once on each of my Mantles Transmuting pools? I can click your Punkling to get you the required bricks. 20:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry Arj I have 0 black bricks but I clicked your gauntlets :)-- 20:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I meant Gauntlets. I have harvested, want to click again? :::Yeah!-- 20:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) mln elves Actually I didn't. I only erased the message becuase I couldn't think of anything I could do at the shop. Have any ideas.--drogdo9 (talk) 17:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes you could help with clicks like paul the wall wants to. (If you want).-- 17:29, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll help with the clicks.--drogdo9 (talk) 00:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Great. tell me the number of clicks you spend with a customer.-- 13:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) What do you mean?--drogdo9 (talk) 15:34, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Like if a customer asks for clicks at my store than you can click 10%-- 21:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll spend 20% of clicks with the customers.--drogdo9 22:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Great by the way did you get your sig to work?-- 22:13, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't know. I'll try it here.-- 02:08, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::Looks like it works.-- 02:13, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Sig Yeah, I was wondering how you get sig. :Okay you can change the color if you don't want them.-- 21:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) NEB no thanks -- 17:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) okay just wondering.-- 21:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Cryogentic Sleep Unit Order I noticed you made an order for a Cryogentic Sleep Unit at the Official My LEGO Network Wiki Store while I was inactive, and that Ajraddatz rejected it. I'd be willing to fill that order, if you're still interested. 16:43, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm still interested but I have to make my clicks spread out But I will tell you how much i click and you can verify.-- 20:54, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Mkay. How many clicks? 19:12, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::450 clicks.-- 21:16, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me. Spread the clicks out as evenly as you can over my Lightworms; I'll mail you the Cryogentic Sleep Unit as soon as it's ready for ya. 22:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Japanese Numerals I got this from here -- 23:19, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Nebular Crystals Hello Skipper, I was wondering; every day, can you click my Neb Crystal Mine mod? I will do the same for you, starting... now! :Sure but I need a good supply of grey bricks first.-- 00:09, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you do get about 6 per day. ::And then I spend them all :) I currently only have 10 i spent some on your neb mod though ;)-- 00:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, tomorrow perhaps? ::::Tomorrow sounds good but thursday I need to just collect grey bricks. I need 50 still.-- 00:45, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Numerals of the Greek Alphabet I got this from here -- 23:21, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Nicelly done you have one 50% off your next purchase at MLN Elves. PIC thank you so much!-- 00:19, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Any time pal.-- 00:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) sig Cool sig skipper but put some spaces between the words will look better. 03:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Any of the spaces in my sig will look weird I tested it out also, I'm trying to get my sig to move together.-- 13:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Nebular Crystals Hello Skipper- Lets get some Nebular Crystals! I can click on your Pet Robot mod 80 times, you can click each of my t pools once, I harvest, you click each once again. After that: :1. I go to your page and click your neb crystal mine 3 times. You harvest. :2. You click my neb crystal mine 3 times. I harvest. :3. Repeat step 1. :4. Repeat step 2. ::Done! Then we will both get 16 Nebular Crystals. This can be repeated as many times as you want! :::Also, mind setting up a Mantles Transmuting Pool? That would be a big help. ::::Sound superb! but my dinner almost ready. I can start now though.-- 00:45, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oops dinners ready sorry ( I clicked your mine module and now I have the stealth system!)-- 00:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Harvested, clicking your pet robot now. ::Harvesting getting ready for clicking.-- 02:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Clicking again yet? ::::It appears I did not collect black bricks.-- 02:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::I have to go my grandparents are visiting.-- 02:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :That is 'cause I haven't clicked. Do you have any grey bricks? I have now clicked 10 times anyways. Bye ::Thanks I'll click today on the mantles.-- 20:57, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I have set up my Symbio mod, if you wanted to click it. I can click your pet mods if you need black/white bricks. Also, could you please click my Neb Mine 3 more times? I am clicking yours as I speak. ::::I will click our symbio mod and your mine mod. thanks :)-- 22:46, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Your welcome, when you have harvested I will do the same again! Please also tell me once you have clicked 3 times (on the mine) so I can harvest, and perhaps you can click again as well. ::::::Clicked your mine mod and i'm still clickin the symbio.-- 22:50, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I have harvested the Mine if you want to click again. After you do click again, harvest yours so I can click :) :::::::My mine mod is set up and i'm out of clicks :(-- 22:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Clicking now. ::Thanks-- 23:03, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Clicked again! Would you mind mailing me back 1 or 2 nebs, I will be clicking more and the more worth me while it is, the better. Thanks. ::I'll mail you back two for the help.-- 23:10, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Ty. ::::Anytime.-- 23:13, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Um.. you mailed me 2 Solar Power Cells. I am sending them back now... ::::::Whoops I'll send them again.-- 23:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Pic on Welcome Hey I saw you wanted a pic in a welcome sign I can help you with that. -- 01:22, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Sure but I wan't to see how it will turn out on my failed navigation.-- 02:14, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Where is that? And what is the pic. -- 02:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) How do I add this to the welcome sign?-- 02:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to bed this will have to resume tomorrow sorry just leave me with a result please. thanks :)-- 02:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Is this what you wanted? -- 03:03, September 4, 2009 (UTC) yep thanks leinardo. I can take it from here.-- 13:19, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Well its seem like leinardo due it. 21:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Yep i just made my own pixels.-- 21:52, September 4, 2009 (UTC) work Can I work at your shop? Yes Ultradac you can work At my store.-- 21:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I gave you something. I gave you 2 nebs because you gave me 50 clicks.-- 01:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ;Okay thanks.-- 14:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Background Hey skip, you know how you did my backround for my userpage? Do you think you could do the same one for my shop? Thanks, its Incredible Items. 04:14, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I could do it. What colors do you want? -- 04:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :no leinardo its fine i've already done it.-- 17:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) rules can you make a new rule? The rule skould be," If anyone buys something, contact Ultradc about it".-- 12:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc Okay... sure just remember not to make them pay more.-- 15:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, you've been awarded the Incredible Items First Customer award. Enjoy! 02:04, September 6, 2009 (UTC) THanks good luck with your store.-- 14:44, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, i only need 1 more customer and i think that's almost kohu. 01:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :great! good luck.-- 02:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Sorry sorry for the confusion if you get banned. the thing is I have another account thats rank 10 but I gave it up and started a new account.-- 23:01, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Routine Questions... Hey Skipper, just wondering, is Nastajia12 your sister? 22:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :No Shes a friend of mine. i introduced her to the network.-- 00:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Isn't it ok if your sibling asks for your help on this wiki to help them? -- 00:34, September 9, 2009 (UTC) denholm1999 1 beaver!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok 5 clicks to skippers lightworm module and send me a friends request. Also please post your orders on the stores talk page. -- 08:23, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Ok i have done that so can i get my beaver please!!Denholm1999 (talk) 15:15, September 12, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 denholm1999 Can i help in your store!!!!! :Sure denholm1999 you could be an waiter.-- 13:03, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Ok when can i start!--Denholm1999 (talk) 08:23, September 12, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 sigs I would ask you to not create signatures for others users because early we get lots of problem of some user trying to change his sig. 21:47, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :I see... well in that case I think we should give them really good descriptions and instructions,-- 03:11, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Houndour I'd like to buy from your store but i don't know how :All you need to do is leave a message saying asking for the item you want to buy. I hope that helped!-- 21:56, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar -- 22:07, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks drogdo9! you relies this is your 2nd barnstar to me right?-- 23:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) CLicks Mind clicking my Neb mine 3 times? I have clicked your... er... 23 times. 23:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Sure!-- 23:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Clicks and Nebs So what do I again. -- 23:59, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :I block and you click my stardust gallery.-- 03:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Block Skipper, I am sorry to do this. I have nothing against you, but I was elected for the Admin position to uphold the policies and I intend to do this. As of 2:35 PM, September 10th, 2009, you are hereby banned for the creation and use of multiple accounts. The said account being User:Nastajia12. You have used this account to vote in RfAs, which allows you to have a large influence in major decisions on this wiki. As I have said before, I am not against you, but you have broken the policies and have been banned for it. This ban is still debatable, and if user:Kjhf opposes then the ban could be lifted. I will now present my list of evidence, which is the basis for the ban against you. # You and User:Nastajia12 share the same IP, even though you deny using the same computer. # On my talk page you forgot to log out as User:Nastajia12 when you sent me a message about clicking my transmuting pools. User:Nastajia12 would have no reason to leave a message like that; in fact, you are the only user on this wiki that would. Sorry again, I really didn't want to do this. 20:40, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :You can edit your talk page, to protest this ban. 21:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :( -- 22:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :YAY! I found a loop hole! Skipper, you are receiving a 3 day ban for meatpuppeting, since I have no actual proof that you made User:Nastajia1. YAY! 23:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Ummm. thank you.-- 01:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Trust me, it is the least I can do. Why do you use other accounts anyways? You knew the rules. 01:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Huh? Oh yeah... hmmm. well all right i guess it won't do any harm to tell you. Nastajia12 did actually join the wiki by herself because she found me on it. but she gave her account to me because she wasn't going to be to active (because she joined a club.) I later joined this club as well as it states in my talk page... any way this happened before I even joined the traffic game but I didn't know about that rule yet. i discussed with nastajia12 about deleting her account, but she wanted to make trades with the personal stores. so i didn't delete the account... later she told me she was going on holidays so she told me to make trades for her. in this time I used her rank 10 account to click your page. (Because i was lazy.) and thats it.-- 01:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Fair enough, but you have just confessed to using multiple accounts. On this wiki, that is ban-able. Please don't take this personally, I didn't want to ban you at all, but it is my job to uphold the policies. 01:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I understand I will take the punishment ;) its your job. good thing I have leinardo as a co manager.-- 01:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh and with the Ip address the other reason she isn't active is because she does not own a computer she come to my house all the time for that, (but she doesn't come just to use my computer she comes to do home work with me.-- 01:35, September 12, 2009 (UTC) MLN You may have noticed that I blocked you on MLN (from my friends list). This is unrelated; me and Mackmoron11 are doing a block click deal for the next week, at least. I am clicking on your neb mine now; would you mind putting out a t pool? 01:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Sure buddy :) also I will continue to click with you. but i can not tell you when I clicked. any way Good luck with yourself :)-- 01:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Ooh, thanks. When I am done with Mack, I could help you through R9. 01:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks Arj and just to let you know I am still active on brickapedia and I have no other accounts there.-- 01:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Co-manager? Am I your co-manager now?(I saw the comments above.) -- 02:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yep your co manager congrats!-- 14:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) job can i get a job pleaseDenholm1999 (talk) 08:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 Well we do need 1 more l clicker. I will talk with skipper after his ban is over. -- 08:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Sure you can work for me... But I'll have to hire you after I'm de-blocked.-- 14:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually my block will probably be indefinite I should have consulted an admin about it but I didn't know better :( but I know now and I have another account on brickapedia so you can contact me there.-- 14:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I may be un blocked in three days though (If the admins go really easy on me I would not expect this though.)-- 14:45, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok but i would quite like to be a chef please!!!!!!!!!! I would also like a good wage please!!!!!!!!!! :Sure! I'll pay you A neb every 2 orders you take. but i can't access my shop at the time... Your hired but I won't be able to upgrade you to the shop system, When I get unblocked I'll upgrade you.-- 15:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) but can i start now because i don't know if i can!Denholm1999 (talk) 15:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 :Both you and nastajia12's bans end in 2 days. 15:46, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Arj I thinks thats quite reasonable. I should have informed you first and talked it out with you. oh well... I am gonna have to tell nastajia12 to get a new computer her last one broke down so her family only has a laptop and her dad always uses it. so she can't actually use any other computer.-- 16:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :also I made A deal with nastajia12 So she can change her password. =) But she still lets me use her MLN account. So don't expect activity from her often. -- 16:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Now that I know, she can use your computer. Also, mind clicking my Neb Mine again? Thanks. 16:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure. who is that person nastajia12 but can i take peoples orders please--Denholm1999 (talk) 08:25, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::You can have a part time job as a waiter and a chef . what is a neb and how do i get a signature!Denholm1999 (talk) 08:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 Skipper I can update the shop. And Denholm1999 you can be a clicker when people do click trades they click on your module and you click on theirs. Also a neb is short for Nebular Crystal.(Need them in rank 9) Nastajia12 is a friend of skippers and is the top waiter at MLN Elves. I can tell you how to get a sig on your talk or my talk page. -- 08:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks leinardo.-- 14:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) i would love to have a job as one of them, but chef would be brilliant!!!!!!!--Denholm1999 (talk) 07:24, September 14, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 :its yours my friend.-- 12:56, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Bee tournament spam Can someone fix my User:Skipper733/Bee_tournament thanks.-- 14:13, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm on it. 14:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh ****... Can we get a rollback here? 14:34, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I know I would normally do it but i'm blocked... also I have A symbiosis But I'm putting my friend on it for a week than you ultra.-- 14:37, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Clicks... On Lightworm? Hey Skipper, would it be possible for you to click my Lightworm Modules 125 times? I can refund many of those clicks where you want them. 14:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well not today i ran out of clicks trying to get the symbiosis mod on my page. I could do it tomorrow. actually i'll click about...128 times. I have some extra clicks lucky for you I only spent 450 clicks today.-- 14:48, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, I'll take 50 for ya... I did promise you 500 a week. 14:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::XD Thanks, remember to not click over 125 times =) 14:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry I over clicked ;) you will not pay me back in full please. you can click my light worm only 125 times.-- 14:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again, I will click 125 times... when my clicks regenerate... Grr... 15:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll do it right now... 15:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Save your extra accounts ultra let Arjaddatz do this himself. ;)-- 15:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, I already did er... 75 15:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::: :D ha ha ha Well your a fast clicker...-- 15:10, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Archive? Want one?-- 15:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Sure it'll be good practice for you ;)-- 15:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I messed it up sorry. I'll try again.-- 15:18, September 13, 2009 (UTC) MLN networker :Who thinks that I should create a public networker for the wiki so we can all get clicks and items.-- 15:16, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :How would that work? 15:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Well basically you will have an networker who can be controlled by everyone at a time. to help us with ranks and trades. it will help the economy of this wiki but if to many people use it it may get chaotic.-- 15:44, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::And there are always the vandals and spammers... 15:50, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well true... good point forget it.-- 17:36, September 13, 2009 (UTC)